In 1899
by black hippogriff
Summary: "Like really, could one be named 'Doctor? That's an occupation." When the Doctor takes Hermione on trip back in time... Sets in Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover seemed like a good idea. But I don't own any of HP or DW.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Hermione, it is dinnertime." Harry and Ron walked into the library, their hands placed on the book that I was reading.

"Oh, already dinner?" I straightened up and stretched. Time always seems to speed up a little when I'm reading. And to be honest, I sometimes want it to slow down. I hate it when I have to do things like I'm going to die on the next day. "I'll go to dinner if you guys let my book go."

Harry and Ron simultaneously removed their hands, snapped the book shut and sort of threw it to me. And they also dragged me by the hand down to the Great Hall. We joined in the current of students rushing down the stairs to dinner. Getting through this crowd and be able to have dinner within the next five minutes sounded like an impossible mission.

After what felt like forever, we finally squeezed through the door into the Great Hall. I could say that I just did an extreme sport, to help you picture it more easily. We settled ourselves on the Gryffindor table, next to Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. They were talking about the next Quidditch match and when they should have practices. I placed my index finger on my lips to tell them to be quiet when I saw Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the front of the Hall.

"Your attention, please. Before enjoying the delicious meal in front of us, I would like to introduce to everyone the Doctor, a very dear friend of mine. He has come to pay us a visit." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the man sitting next to him. I turned my gaze and looked at this man called the Doctor.

He was wearing a brown suit with light vertical stripes and a tie. Over the suit was a light, almost beige, coat. His hair stuck up in the messiest yet most perfect way one could ever know or see, and his eyes, which seemed a lot older than his age, were pointing towards my direction. He smiled at me. It seemed like… he knew me. I frowned. Have I met him? I rummaged through the streams of my memories, searching for his face. For all that I could find, I've never seen this man before. I mean, a guy with such a distinct look and name _(Like really, could one be named 'Doctor'? That's an occupation.)_, I wouldn't just forget. How could he know me without me knowing him? '_Obliviate._' The spell came to me like a voice speaking to me in my mind. '_What? So you're suggesting that he erased your memory, Hermione?' _I thought to myself. '_Is it possible?'_

Professor Dumbledore was talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy thinking about the Doctor. I didn't notice that the Headmaster had sat down and began enjoying dinner until Ron nudged my elbow.

"Hermione, if you wouldn't start eating, I'll assume you hate these chicken drumsticks and I'll finish them all up." Ron said, taking a bite of the drumstick in his right hand and staring desirably at the one in his left. Sometimes, I don't think I understand Ron's love towards chickens. Or perhaps his love towards eating chicken.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. The house-elves always prepare more than enough food for us to eat." I stared at Ron, who was too busy wolfing down his food to listen to what I'm saying. "And I really don't think you could finish this dish. There must be around twenty drumsticks here."

I picked up a drumstick and started eating. There were a whole lot of different dishes, and believe me, they were the most delicious and beautiful food you could possibly find. I finished my meal with a small pudding, some treacle tart and pumpkin juice. I was sitting back and recounting all the homework that we were given which I had to finish tonight when there was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around with a start. There was no one behind me but as I scanned the aisle behind my back, I was pretty sure the Doctor was responsible for knocking at my shoulder.

I told Ron and Harry that I would be in the Gryffindor Common Room if they need to find me and followed the Doctor, who was heading to the foyer outside the Great Hall. He was standing right at the door, his hands tucked in his trousers' pockets, whistling a weird tune. His eyes were sweeping the ceiling of the place, and it slowly fell on me.

"Hermione Granger!" He came walking toward me with his arms open wide and was about to hug me when I stepped backwards. How on earth did he know my name?

My gesture alarmed him. He awkwardly let his arms fall down to his sides and stared at me. I looked away to avoid his glaring eyes.

"Miss Granger, have we met, by any chance?" Still staring at me, he asked.

"I believe not, sir." I replied. His expression slightly changed as he heard my answer. "May I ask how you know my name, sir?"

He threw his hand over his face and sighed. His other hand was placed on his hips. I was once again stared by him. I could see that he was struggling between giving no explanation of this and answering my question.

"It's… a long story." He muttered at last. "Okay, I'll be really honest. I've met you in my past. That was my past but your future. So the first time I met you, you knew me. And here we are, the first time you met me, yet I knew you. That's how I got your name."

I looked at him. I simply looked at him. Was this some kind of joke to him? Was it supposed to be funny? Because I don't get it. What did he mean? How could his past be in my future? What rubbish is this man talking about? I'm so confused my respond was just to stand there and stare at him.

"I know I sound like a fool when I say this, but that's how it is. I am a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and I'm more than 900 years old. I have a machine which looks like a phone box and is called the TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It could travel through time and space. That's how the past version of me could meet you in the future."

"I'm so sorry, sir, but if you're just going to stand here talking about a phone box which travels through time, I'm afraid I can't join you." I said in the most polite way I could think of, because if not, I'll just say that he's completely nuts. "If you'll excuse me."

"Follow me, let me show you something." He grabbed my wrist as I was leaving for the stairs.

"Sir, don't you think this is not…" I wriggled my arm a little, trying to jerk my wrist free but failed.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor. And this won't take long."

He looked at me and something in his eyes told me that I should trust him. I let him drag me out onto the ground and into a lush of trees not far away from Hagrid's hut. Though it was dark, I could see the clear lines of a blue police box that only exist in London in the 50s.

"Is this your time machine - what's it called again?" I snapped my finger, trying hard to remember what he called his phone box. "T… something…"

"The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor smiled. He took out a key and opened the doors of the TARDIS. He pulled me in, but I refused.

"Don't you think that box is a little bit too small for both of us?" I asked, and frowned.

"You'd be surprised." was all he said. And then I was in the TARDIS.

I stepped into the TARDIS as the Doctor told me to. It was huge. And when I say huge I mean HUGE. Gigantic, even. There were these corals around it, and bright yellow light. Well, more of the colour orange, I supposed. In the middle was a big round table with all sorts of buttons, triggers, and many other things that I couldn't understand nor describe.

"Aren't these like the tents that we have?" I asked the Doctor, who looked disappointed at my reaction to his bigger-on-the-inside-box. "I used to stay in one during the Quidditch World Cup, you know."

"Why is it so hard, trying to impress you?" The Doctor frowned. And I smiled a little.

"Well, I hope this next trick I'm showing you will be good enough for you. Let's time-travel!" He clapped his hands together and looked at me. "Tell me, should we go backwards or forwards?"

"Backwards." I replied after a moment of considering. "Oh and I should tell you, I've travelled backwards in time to, but only a few hours."

"A few hours? That's child's play to what my mate here can do. To where do you want us to go?"

"Godric's Hollow." I picked this destination. It was a village where witches and wizards lived. This was where Harry and his parents once called home. Until the Dark Lord came and murdered James and Lily.

"Godric's Hollow it is, Miss Granger. Ready?" He asked and I nodded. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS seemed to move, but I don't know whether backwards or forwards. Maybe neither. There was this noise which sounded like "Vvorp! Vvorp!" It was weird, but I liked it. The sound continued for a while and stopped. Another sound that I bet was the TARDIS landing. It was silent for a few seconds then I turned to ask the Doctor:

"Did we just land?" I looked at him questioningly. "If I go out that door, would it be Godric's Hollow?"

"Find out yourself!" The Doctor replied with a grin.

With my heart beating fast, I slowly went to the door. Before opening it I looked back at the Doctor, as if asking him for permission. He nodded and smiled, his eyes twinkling. At this I opened the door and stepped outside. I was standing outside on a small street, with tall lamp posts on the sides. It was peaceful and quiet, and definitely not Hogwarts. It was also snowing there. I took me a while to get used to the strange sensation of moving from one place to another in like two minutes, using a blue phone box.

I heard the door of the TARDIS closing and turned back to see the Doctor. I dashed towards him and hold onto his arm.

"Blimey! We've moved, Doctor, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. But… how? I know Apparition, a magical method of transportation but this, I've never seen or read about anything like this before!" I spoke without stopping to breathe. And at realising something else, I gasped. "Did this mean that it could actually time travel too?"

The Doctor laughed. "I love it when you human get really enthusiastic and exciting!" said he.

"'You human'? What do you mean? We are all human, aren't we?" I halted, all the excitement was replaced by curiosity and confusion.

"Oh - didn't I tell you? I'm not human!" he said and smiled proudly.

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts are you talking about?" said I, shocked and more confused than ever. "You look human, you act human, you talk human, you everything human!"

"Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts? I bet you'll use that phrase again to your friend Ron. As for your information, I am not human, neither am I a monkey or an ape. I'm an alien. A Timelord, that's what I am."

"What? I'm sorry but what?" I was started and my head went backwards a little. "A Timelord? Could you answer me then: why do you look like human? Why do you sound like human?"

"Let me see, I look human because I do." he started explaining. "But you must know I'm not sounding anything like a human. What I'm speaking is Gallifreyan, it's what you're hearing that's human-like. The TARDIS sort of put a program into your brain which could translate any language you might come pass. The same thing is in my brain," he pointed to his head, "so that I could understand what you're saying."

"You're saying that you're not from earth? Then where are you from?"

"The planet of Gallifrey, it's far away and a lot bigger than this planet."

"That is neither magically nor scientifically possible! Gallifrey, I've never heard of such a place!" I raised my hands up in frustration. How long would it take for me to explain that it's not right?

Yet I had this feeling, like my sixth sense, telling me that he might be speaking the truth. After all he just dragged me into a box and took me through space and possibly into time too. He just showed me all the impossibilities in about fifteen minutes, although in this magical world that I live in, Apparition and Time-turners are actually real.

"After all that," the Doctor pointed to the TARDIS, and I also regconised some frustration in his voice, "and you just wouldn't believe me? Go ask a guy over there what year it is and you'll see. And then you'll have to believe me."

I looked at the few men and women walking around on the small road. I could ask any of them and find out whether he's speaking the truth. Further on the other side of the streets I saw a man strolling slowly on the pavements, hands in is pockets. He was probably enjoying himself. I glanced at the Doctor, looked at his tired face for less than a second and immediately went for the guy at the corner of the street.

When I got closer to the guy I noticed that he seemed to be looking at me. He sometimes looked at the Doctor who was still standing far behind me. His light blue eyes glowed in the night, and didn't blend into the darkness under the black cap the guy was wearing. The hair under his cap was blonde and short. His clothes were all black.

"Good evening, may I ask you question?" I politely asked the guy.

"Er - Yes." his voice was low and deep. With no emotion.

"What year is it?"

"1899."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much." I was going to leave when I felt my hand being pulled back. "Excuse me, will you let go of…"

"Do you know that man?" He cut me in the middle of my sentence with a soft but threatening voice.

"Sir, could you please let me go…"

"Answer my question." His hand squeezed tighter around my wrist. "Do you know that man? Do you travel with him?"

"Erm - I … do. Yes, I travel with him." I shook my wrist a little. "Now would you…"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, because the man's hand was already on my mouth, he dragged me further down to the street, into the darkness. I tried to break free but I could hear him casting a spell. Or more like feel it. And then I fell asleep. What happened next, I don't really know.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was woken by a mouse. It was squeaking somewhere close to where I was laying, and the sound woke me up. I found myself in almost perfect condition, although my whole body was aching. My hands and feet were all free, which was not what I was expecting. I realised I was in a pitch dark room. Nothing was visible. I could not see the walls around me, neither was the door anywhere to be found. If only there was a light so I could figure out where I was.

And then I remembered. I carried a wand with me when the Doctor dragged me away from the Great Hall. And the Doctor! I was travelling back in time with the Doctor! Did he see me being dragged away? He probably did. Was he here with me?

I rummaged my cloak for the wand but found nothing. They must have taken it from me. Without any light sources, I was blind.

"Doctor?" I whispered. "Doctor, are you there?"

The silence was as still as ever. I got no reply. "Doctor!" I tried calling out a little louder, maybe he did not hear me the previous time. Yet silence was the only thing I received in return. Just sitting here waiting for a door somewhere to open was a rather stupid idea, so I slowly stood up, as noiselessly as I could manage, and walk around in the darkness. My arms were spreading in front of me, hoping to touch something, a wall, or if I was lucky enough, a door handle. I walked slowly and carefully. I just kept on walking for a long time.

After running hopelessly again and again into nothing but air, I turned to walk in another direction. I finally laid hand on something. It was something solid. It was… a skull. I immediately pulled my hands away from the skull and a shrilling noise came out of my mouth. As I was moving back as fast as I could and tripped over my own legs (which felt like they were under the Jelly-Legs Curse) and fell down on the floor. In the darkness I scrambled as far away from the horrible thing I just laid hands on as possible.

While I was still in shock, the light in the room was turned on. I realised it wasn't a room. It was a huge chamber, with skeletons of humans, mice, and a various number of other animals that I couldn't really make out, littered all over the floor and walls. Just then that I noticed how horrible the place smelled. The smell of garbage, and dead bodies, the sulphuric smell that haunted the place.

It took my eyes a while to adapt with the lights, and as soon as my visions were clear, I searched the chamber frantically for a sign of life. There wasn't anyone. No Doctor, no human, no hooded man, only me and bones. Well, not exactly. There was a machine or something like that at the other end of the chamber. It look like a salt bottle with three stick thingies hanging out on the upper parts, and also with two ears (I suppose) on the top of its head. The lower part had metal balls lined up in vertical lines along the machine. The upper part was round, like a semi-sphere, which was put on top of the lower thing. There were two sticks hanging out, parallel to each other, near the diameter of the sphere. One looked incredibly like a toilet plunger, while the other looked like an egg mixer. Higher than those two was something that looked disturbing like an eyestalk, which really made me uncomfortable, because it was following my every movement.

I didn't know whether to approach it or not, because I had this nervous feeling in my gut that this thing could be any stupid thing, but it's definitely not friendly. I didn't know why it felt so much like a living thing, because for a living thing, it looked awfully like a machine.

"Erm - hello?" The words came sputtering out off my mouth before I could stop them. I felt stupid for talking to an idiotic-looking machine that's got an eyestalk in a room which had no sign of life.

"You are Hermione Granger." To my surprise, the machine answered in a monotone voice. When it talked, the two things I thought were its ears, which were actually light bulbs, flashed. After the four words, the thing came to a silence.

"I know." I said. "But how did you know that? And what are you?" I figured it was a robot (an ugly-looking one) and that it was set up to answer stuff. I really didn't understand why it would be here but maybe it could answer my questions. But it didn't. "Oh, so you know my name but you couldn't remember who you are."

"I am a dalek." It said in the monotone voice of it once again, right in the moment I thought it was going to ignore me forever.

"A... what?" What was a 'thaleck'?

"A dalek." The light bulbs on its ears flashed with every syllable that it said.

"A dalek." I repeated after it, totally confused. "Could you spell it?" It didn't answer me, so I guessed it didn't know how to spell the word.

"So, alright, dalek. Where am I?"

Before the dalek had time to answer me, a rectangle block broke out in the wall behind it. The bones and skulls all crashed down to create an opening big enough for a human to walk through. It was like a door. A man stepped into the chamber, and I recognised him. He was the hooded man whom I approached earlier at the streets of Godric's Hollow. He was the one who put a spell on me and took me away. He still had his hood on, but I could see a glimpse of blonde hair hanging over his face.

My first instinct was to grab my wand but I remembered that I didn't have it. The hooded man must have taken it from me. "Who are you? Why did you take me here? And where is this?" I asked him.

"You, Hermione Granger, travel with the Doctor." the hooded man said softly. His voice was like a rattling snake.

What was it with all of this? The man knew my name without asking me for it (just like the Dalek) and he kept on talking about me traveling with the Doctor, as if that piece of information was really important. I guess it was important, since we were time traveling, but… "Yes, I travel with him. And why does that concern you?"

"They said to beware of the Doctor." he whispered again, this time sounding like the words were amusing to him. "As if that man in his weird cloak can stand a chance against me."

"Who told you to beware of the Doctor?" I asked. "And what exactly do you mean 'stand a chance against' you?"

"They said he had no magic. Even people with magic can't defeat me."

"Who are you?" I demanded. I didn't know who he was, much less what he was talking about.

"I am," he slowly slipped the hood of the cloak down so it lay on his back, "Gellert Grindelwald." He had a smart, sly face, with clear blue eyes and soft blond hair. He had a malevolent grin spread across his face as his eyes pierced through me.

"Gellert Grindelward…" the name sounded familiar in my head. "It's you! You lost to Dumbledore, you were put into…" My voice trailed off as I realised I was in the past. This Grindelwald have never dueled with Dumbledore. This Grindelwald have never lost any duel to Dumbledore. Telling the future might not be exactly wise, since I know that what had happened could always change. I've experienced changing events in the past before, and if one thing went wrong now, everything will be changed.

"I beg your pardon? You said Dumbledore what?" His stare on me hardened. An aura of coldness and cruelty shone from him, and it was the best I could not to cower in front of him. "Nothing." I managed, even though I found the fact that he knew Dumbledore's name a bit weird. They haven't meet yet, right?

And then he did just the thing I wished he didn't do. He walked toward me. He stepped onto the bones and crushed them under his feet. He pulled out his wand and held it loosely on his side, still casually approaching. He even put on a malice smirk. I tried not to look down and acted tough. He wasn't a nice guy, that's why Dumbledore put him in Nurmengard. Dumbledore stood up to him, and so would I. Grindelwald got so close to me, we were only inches apart. He used the tip of his wand to lift my chin up, making me look into his glaring eyes. "What did you say?"

He said it slowly and quietly, but it radiated power. His voice put a force on my shoulder and sweat started forming on my forehead. "It's nothing." I said it with a lot more courage than I really felt.

Grindelwald cracked up a laugh. And then his expression hardened. My body started to twitch, move and wriggle in strange, painful ways. I couldn't control myself and crumbled to the floor like a puppet. I screamed in agony. I scrambled on the skeletons, wanting to get on my feet again. And then it stopped. Grindelwald had just used the Cruciatus Curse on me.

As I heaved heavy breaths while lying on the ground, Grindelwald bent down and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Want to tell me what you just said?" He smiled. And believe me it wasn't friendly.

"No." My voice was hoarse. I was determined not to tell him anything. I couldn't risk the future (including everything about my current life: friends, family, Hogwarts,…), I couldn't rewrite time.

"You'd make a nice warrior for my army. But if you won't obey me, you might as well die a painful death together with your Doctor." His lip went up a slightly little bit and then he waved his wand again. This time he petrified me, I mean like 'Petrificus Totalus'. My body was bound together, I couldn't move nor talk. I couldn't rescue myself, much less find the Doctor. But I have feeling I might be seeing him soon, and it won't be a nice meeting.

"Keep this girl inside this cell. I'll tell you when to disintegrate her." Grindelwald headed toward the door and told the Dalek. Before leaving through the small door, he turned back and looked at me. "I'll let you see the Doctor, for the last time before you both die." He laughed like he was thinking about what painful and cruel things he could do to us before he end our lives. "Enjoy your stay, Miss Granger. It won't be long, but it certainly will be dark."

**A/N: **Okay, so I, erm, the first chapter was quite random. But I developed this storyline for this chapter, I hoped it worked out. I don't know if the idea of the guy in the hood being Grindelwald is good, so please, if you can, give me a review. Oh and I hope the description of the Dalek wasn't confusing. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm a new writer so I'm not that good, hope you could understand. I'll try to improve. It would be best if you give me some reviews, so I could fix my writing. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sure, my stay in the prison wasn't long. But I managed to take a nap. Of course, I wasn't going to let those funky little (well, maybe not _that _little) Dalek things drag me where ever they wanted to and do whatever Grindelwald told them to do to me. I won't go down without a fight. Without my wand, I was nearly useless, but I could still whack some stupid machines in the head and run away, well with a bit of luck and an axe or something.

The Dalek interrupted my nap and took me out of my prison, into this huge hall. It was HUGE. And brightly lit. It took my eyes a while to adjust with the light. When I was finally able to look around without squinting, I found out that I was surrounded by Daleks. A lot of Daleks. And at the other end of the hall was a throne made out of shiny black blocks of stone. The stone wasn't smooth; it was rough, and it gave me a cold chill. On the throne sat the blonde bloke, Gellert Grindelwald. He was smirking with malice at me. Beside him was a black Daleks, which looked a bit more intimidating than the others. To my happiness and astonishment, the Doctor was standing right in front of the throne. I could sense that something wasn't right, since his back was rather stiff.

As the Dalek urged me on, I stumbled over to the throne next to the Doctor. He was smiling apologetically, as if he was sorry he had caused me the trouble of all this. I lightly shook my head to show that I didn't blame him. I even felt guilty myself, because I bet he followed Grindelwald and got caught.

"How does it feel like, being re-united with your Doctor, Miss Granger?" Grindelwald said. "Hope you enjoy it. Because this might be the last time you'll see him."

"What do you want, Grindelwald?" I stared at him with anger.

"Glad you'd ask. Erm - let's see… What do I want?" Grindelwald wondered. "Ah, right, I want the world! Muggle or magical, I want them all."

"You won't have the what you want. Dumbledore will stop you!" I said, as firm as I could manage. I knew the future, and Dumbledore definitely will defeat Grindelwald and put him into Nurmengard.

Grindelwald cracked a laugh. It terrified me. "Dumbledore can't do anything! He's a coward! He's not good enough."

"You... _bastard_. You don't know anything about Dumbledore. He's not a coward!" I said, probably with more courage than I really had.

"You better watch your language, Miss Granger." Grindelwald's eyes darkened. "I know Dumbledore well. The whole household, even. Trust me, young witch, he _is_ a coward."

"But..."

"Enough about Dumbledore. Let's talk about me instead. Right, I'll dominate the world, and since I've got my friends, the Daleks here and the Doctor is currently in my hands, I'll dominate it even faster than I originally planned to. The Daleks said I have to be careful of the Doctor, but I got him captured quite easy, didn't I? I didn't mean to catch him, but you see, you and he just popped up in the middle of Godric's Hollow. Lucky me. No one can stop me now! All you have to do," he pointed at me and the Doctor, "Is watch. Well, if I'm suddenly merciful and let you live."

Next to me, the Doctor stifled a laugh. Grindelwald seemed confused by it. He turned to the Doctor and glared with a challenging look on his face. "Sorry," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry. You mean you think we would let you dominate the world?" As the Doctor said that, he put his hand into his coat pocket, as if looking for something. "You think you've got me in your hands?" His facial expression became solemn. "Tell you what, you'll never catch me."

The Doctor brought out a stick thing that I could barely regconise, pointed it at a big device thing to which I didn't notice earlier. A crazy wave a sound boomed from the speakers, which made the whole place rumble.

"ALLONS-Y!" The Doctor shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door, which I think was probably the exit.

"Doctor! Doctor… wait!" I panted and said. Wow! This man could run with an incredible speed, in an incredible amount of time. The Doctor was running so fast, I couldn't really keep up. He must be used to running for his life, or he had a marathon track in his TARDIS so he could practice running everyday.

"C'mon, Hermione!" The Doctor slowed down, yes, but he kept on jogging. "We're still in fatal danger, if you haven't noticed!"

I didn't argue. So we ran for another while. When we decided that we'd reached a save distance, and that's like really far away from the Daleks and Grindelwald, we turned onto this small, empty alleyway. "Doctor…" I said, but before the words came out, the Doctor used his hand to cover my mouth. He was poking his head out, looking for any person, Dalek, Grindelwald guy who might've saw and followed us. Apparently, and fortunately, he saw no one.

"Hermione, I'll answer your questions later." He turned and whispered to me. "Right now, we'll have to return to the TARDIS, where I'll take you back to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there."

"What? NO!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. The Doctor's eyes widened as he warned me to quiet down before we got caught. I usually am the careful one, who wouldn't scream and shout when we (Harry, Ron and me) were in dangerous situations, and I really didn't know why I just protested so loudly. "No! I'm staying here, and I'm stopping Grindelwald! I don't think I've read anything about Grindelwald cooperating with those stupid Daleks, so that means that I should, and I could, stop all this."

"Hermione, you're going back to Hogwarts, where I know you're safe. The stopping Grindelwald thing, I'll do it!"

"What? No! Are you serious? How are you going to fight them? And what's that weird thing you just took out from your coat pocket? Is it a wand? And what are Daleks? Do you know what they are? And why the hell do Daleks and Grindelwald have a bloody _speaker _at their place?" I was so baffled that my questions didn't go out in any certain order.

"Okay, I'll explain all this to you, if, _if_ you agree to go back to Hogwarts." The Doctor said.

My eyes widened. "No way! You, why are you keeping me away from all this? It's part of my world, it's affecting my future, well, my present! This affects my world, my present, my friends and family. There's no way you're keeping me from staying here and stopping Grindelwald." I crossed my arms as if daring the Doctor to actually stop me.

The Doctor stared back at me, like he couldn't believe my stubbornness. "Fine, fine. Okay," The Doctor sighed, putting his palm on his face. "We do it your way then. But first, we'll look for the TARDIS. With it, we could find some where safe and quiet to discuss and for me to explain things to you."

I finally listened to the Doctor. We started running again. I had not the slightest idea of where we were heading to, or where was that place where we left the TARDIS. I doubted the TARDIS was left where it was. If Grindelwald (or the Daleks) knew so much about the Doctor, they must know that he travels in the blue box that could go through time and space. But the Doctor seemed determined to at least try and find his TARDIS.

We kept on running until I see the scenario around me started to look familiar. We were back at the street adjacent to the place where the TARDIS landed. It was the street where I was kidnapped by Grindelwald. That was when I realised it wasn't snowing anymore. When we first arrived at Godric's Hollow, it was snowing.

The Doctor stopped quite abruptly in front of me. I accidentally bumped into his back. "Doctor…" I looked up, a little puzzled because of his sudden halt. I was going to ask him what happened, but my voice trailed off the moment I looked over to the place across the road. Where the TARDIS should be standing… was nothing. The TARDIS was gone. Disappeared. Definitely not where we left it.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to make it longer and more developed the next chapter. Give me some reviews if possible. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long. School stuff. Just so you know, I was not very satisfied with this chapter myself. But I'll try and make the next one better. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Here you go," the waitress set down two foaming tankards of Butterbeer. "Two Butterbeers."

"Thank you." I muttered as I wrapped my red, chaffed hands around the glass. There's nothing more comforting than sitting in a pub with a hot glass of Butterbeer in front of you in the middle of a winter day. That was when I'd ignored the fact that the Doctor and I were the most wanted individuals in this whole village.

I took a sip of the wonderful beverage and let the warmth slowly return to my body. "Doctor, you should have some," I gestured at his Butterbeer, "Helps warm you up."

The Doctor took a sip of his Butterbeer. Both of us didn't say anything for a while. I was going to suggest we make a plan or somehow think of something to stop the Daleks and Grindelwald when the Doctor suddenly spoke. "How? How did they know I was coming here, at this moment?"

"What did you say, Doctor?"

"They were waiting for our arrival, Hermione! They were waiting for us at that exact place, exact moment. That Grindelwald guy. He was waiting right there!"

I sat stunned for a moment. It was true. When we arrived at Godric's Hollow, Grindelwald was standing adjacent to us, exactly where we would be facing. Even if I didn't see him, he could pretend he'd walked out from that street and would be able to drag me away. "You're right, Doctor." I said with a wild look on my face.

"But how? I was travelling in time and space, they couldn't just guess randomly. I could've been anywhere in this universe. As a matter of fact, I could've got sidetracked into another universe." The Doctor wondered, his face concentrated and solemn.

"Maybe they planted a tracking device on your TARDIS." I said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Hey, wait. Doctor, the TARDIS is technically an electronic device, right?"

"Well, sort of. Not really _electronic_. More like," the Doctor started snapping his fingers. "_timey wimey._ Yup, that's the word. Why do you ask, though?"

"Because electronic devices, even those which are only sort of electronic, weren't allowed in Hogwarts. How did you park your TARDIS in the school ground?"

"Oh, it was Dumbledore. I asked him if it would be okay if I'd parked to TARDIS in side the school. He allowed."

"Huh," I muttered. "And your TARDIS still works. I didn't know that with Dumbledore's approval, electronic devices could work in school."

"It's timey wimey, not electronic." The Doctor said.

"Did Dumbledore check your TARDIS or something?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Like… security check?"

"Sort of. Did he do that?"

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"Did _you _check the TARDIS? Do you usually check it? Do you give it like a… a monthly check every month to see if anything's wrong?"

"Er, not really. Normally, if there's something wrong with the TARDIS, it would just stop or go all wibbly wobbly. Lights blinking furiously and the whole thing start vibrating or shaking." The Doctor said as he casually drank his Butterbeer.

"Would the TARDIS acknowledge you if something, some sort of _device_, were somehow attached to it? Like a - erm - a tracking device, for instance."

This got the Doctor thinking for a minute or two. "Brilliant idea, Hermione. If a tracking device is attached to the TARDIS, though, it would most definitely meddle with the process of the TARDIS travelling through the time vortex. So that means that the TARDIS would go wobbly and starts shaking."

"So that means that you wouldn't be able to travel around normally, which you did just a few days or something ago." I didn't say it out loud, but that also means that the Daleks didn't track the Doctor down using a machine or something.

"Yep." said the Doctor. I decided to, just for a few short minutes, sit back and enjoy my beverage. But the universe didn't seem happy with that. He (or she) must have loved watching me running around and most possibly ending up in life-and-death situations. Because at the precise moment I picked my up my tankard, a deafening 'BOOM' sounded.

The whole pub fell into silence. And then everyone rushed out through the not-really-decent sized door of the pub. The Doctor and I had the exact idea of who was behind the interruption to everyone's (except for the two of us, probably) perfect morning. We went outside and saw a column of smoke billowing up in the slightly grey sky not to far away. I turned to the Doctor and saw that he was also looking at me. Without saying a word to the other, we started running, heading straight to the direction where the explosion was.

* * *

On our way to the fire, we passed men, women, and children rushing in the opposite direction, away from the scene. They all wore the same white, horrifying expression on their face.

At last, we arrived at a burning warehouse. A huge column of smoke was billowing up from its collapsing roof. People were running in all directions, even towards the warehouse. By the looks of it, someone must've gotten themselves trapped under the warehouse. The Doctor and I rushed toward the burning house.

"Someone help me! My son's still in there!"

"Father? Where are you?"

It was chaotic. People were looking for relatives. Some were trying to extinguish the fire. In the midst of this mess, I was frozen to the bone. I knew I should help those poor people. But I didn't know where to start. Hearing all these people wailing and crying, it was miserable. It might have been as depressing as facing a Dementor.

And as I stood there, paralyzed, something arrived at the scene. Something that made people, however terrified, stopped in the middle of their track. And before I noticed it, everyone was looking, half curiously, half fearfully, at the creatures which were hovering above us.

"Pitiful humans!" a familiar, monotone voice sounded. With start, I looked up and gasped. Ten big, brown Daleks were floating aloft in the air in the formation similar to those the bowling pins were placed. "We are here to take planet Earth."

There was a moment of silent. And then the Dalek continued.

"You are to obey us. Any who refuse to follow our orders will be exterminated! Now, make way for more of your future rulers!"

People, as though waking up from a trance started panic and running again.

"NO! EVERYBODY STOP RUNNING!" The Doctor shouted quite abruptly. A few listened to him, while others kept bustling around. And then, it became horrible.

With a flash of silver-blue-ish light from high above shooting down, screams tore the air. People were scurrying away from where the ray landed. A man was lying flat on the ground, a petrified look on his face. And then, before anybody even react, he started disintegrating into a long pile of dust. "EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek seemed to have yelled.

Even though scared, no one dared to move this time. They all followed the Daleks' orders. The Doctor pulled me to a darker corner, just in case the Dalek spot us, though it might hard, since they barely ever move their eyestalk to see what was directly beneath them.

The sky seemed to darken as hundreds of Daleks emerged. They all landed, as the people scattered away in fear. And finally, a man with black cloaks appeared from the sky. Gellert Grindelwald was riding a broom, looking very pleased with the attitude of all the people below. He landed gently in front of them.

"What a wonderful scene!" He said, laughing malevolently. "Just what I needed. A crowded street, with plenty of wizards and witches, and Muggles!"

He pulled out his wand with an amazingly fast speed and directed it at somebody who was incontestably a Muggle. "Avada Kedavra!" He said. And as the words fell out, a jet of green light escaped his wand. I heard some other people gasping as the same time as I did. The next second, the Muggle man collapsed face down on the ground. He never woke up again.

"From now on," said Grindelwald, coldness following his every syllable, "wizardry will be use for this cause. And _only _this cause. Every witches and wizards in Godric Hollows except for me are only to use magic to get rid of those filthy, stinky Muggles."

Grindelwald stared at the crowd. Some of the Muggles were staring in confusion and horrid at him. "Until all Muggles are gone from this village, no one will use magic for any other reason. You will be watched by the Daleks day and night, and if you disobey my orders or their orders," he paused to smirk, "I'm sure you know what they are capable of."

For a few seconds, everyone remained quiet. And then, a man stepped up. I didn't even get a clear at him before everything happened. He brandished his wand at Grindelwald. I could've been sure he would've murdered Grindelwald. But Grindelwald was faster. Without even saying the incantation, a blur green light escaped his wand. Grindelwald's curse hit the wizard squarely in the chest.


End file.
